Fire
by bestdamncc
Summary: Olivia thinks of Elliot after a little undercover....Elliot is thinking of her too.
1. Chapter 1

The room is so dark, and its a bit chilly. It is now 9:08 and i've been sitting on this couch for 4 hours now. I get up to check the heat. I turn in up just a tad bit and head back over to the couch. Before i hit it though, i turn the stero on.

_"They tell you where you need to go, they tell you when you'll need to leave. They tell you what you need to know ,tell you who you need to be..."_

I knew that was true. Casey had just told me the other day that maybe it was time to stop waiting for him to notice me again, to notice that i love him to notice everything i've been waiting for him to notice. He hadnt even seemed to even know i existed after the undercover accident. It was no accident. I wanted to take my shirt off, hop in his sweat pants that he left on the bathroom floor and throw myself at him. I WANTED TO. He was trying so hard not to look at me, or _atleast i thought he was_?  
Just for a second when they were pulling me away he gripped my hand and wouldnt let go. I surely thought for a second that this would change everything and that he wanted me as well. Well yeah it changed everything, _**for the worst**_**.**

The stero wasnt loud at all. Just seem loud enough for I could hear it. My favorite song turned into one i absolutely hate.

All the precint talk saying i got him shot, and i believed it. No matter how many times i apologized he just told me it wasnt my fault. It was tho. If i hadnt been such a inlove freak and went to see if he was alright, he wouldnt have been shot. Luckly i didnt get him killed.

_  
"And you're on fire When He's near you You're on fire When He speaks  
You're on fire Burning at these mysteries"_

Ahh i bet he's at home right now, tucked away with his wife that clearly doesnt want him. She was willing and ready to leave him. I made the stupidest mistake that night. I talked her into to staying. Why do i that.  
Ipull the blanket from behind the couch and tugg it around me so tight. I need warmth. Need somethng to embrace me and take me away from this place i'd never thougth id be.

My phone brings me out of my trance when it lights up and plays the ting ting noise. The noise Elliot had set on my phone. I pick it up not wanting to be called in or any of that junk. I flip it open to a name that seems so strangerest. _When I'm on fire ,when You're near me ,i'm on fire ,when You speak and I'm on fire burning at these mysteries these mysteries..._

**"Elliot."** _i whisper_.

I click the view button. **Will you open your door**.

I look at the door hesitant. I get up in a stumble and walk towards the door. I grip the knob then slowly open it. What was in front of me was the most terrifying thing ive witnessed tonight. He was all scrouched up with dark pale blue eyes that looked like they'd been crying and havent slept for days. I didnt need to look at his apparel, which wasnt very good as well, to see that he was miserable as well as me.

**Elliot, what are you doing here?** He looked down the hall like he was expecting someone then down to the florr when he realized no one was coming. He didnt look up or even try to when he whispered...

.......**" Im on fire when YOURE near"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not sure if I mentioned that these lovely **_characters_** belong to this guy that goes by DICK WOLF.**

**Thanks to **_livanelforever for her wonderful betaing!! is that a world?! Hmmsss oh well. :)_

_***************************_

Olivia's POV

" We're you snooping around my door Mr. Stabler?" I smirk.

He looks up at me and I discover something in his eyes that clicks. He dusts himself off as he stands.

" Never in my life would I snoop." he says returning the smile.

" Would you like to come in," I ask. I didn't wait for him to reply as I walk towards my couch. The door shuts as he sits besides me.

" Olivia I..."

" You wanna go out?" I rush in interrupting him.

"Out Where?" He asked.

"Clubbin!?...." His face expressed everything that was going through his head. He clearly thought I was crazy.

"Come on El, you cant be that old, you can go out with me."

"When do You party Liv?!" He finally breaks.

" I met these girls, Leah and Brooke, the other day at the coffee shop. We had a conversation and they invited me to this club with them last weekend. I loved it. So they invited me again tonight."

"And you're gonna go?" He asked.

"We're Gonna Go." I stand up making my way over to my kitchen table.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Calling Casey, she's coming with us."

" Who said I was even going?" he says.

"I DID"

"Liv I'm not dressed to go out. I just wanted to talk about...."

" Well go home and change El. It's 9:46 right now so we'll meet there at around 11, okay?" I know I just cut him off again. I really don't want to discuss what's on his mind.

He gets off the couch and comes towards me.

" You're serious aren't you?" he asks in a low whisper.

"That's a positive." I hear myself saying.

" Well okay then." he finishes and walks away. He's hesitant to and open the door and turns around to look at me.

" So you will text the directions?" he asks.

"Another positive." I say again. I smile at him. He smiles and heads out the door.

He probably thinks I lost my mind. I am trotting around here acting like  
going to clubs is my thing. I been once and I have to admit I loved it. Great  
release when I'm stressed. How could I tell him that. He'd just look at me  
even more crazier. I'd just have to show him. Show him why I love it, love the  
feeling, love him.

…................

Elliot's POV  
I get into my car and let out a huge puff. I can't believe I went to her to tell her my feelings and she tells me we're going out. To a CLUB. What the I felt the corners on my mouth turn up as I put the key in the ignition.

It takes me about 10 minutes to get home. I hurriedly hop in the shower. 'Clubbing. A club. Is it even called clubbing? I am going to a club, a dance club with Olivia Benson and some random girls she met. I never saw this coming' I say to myself. I chuckle a little and turn off the shower head. I step onto the towel on the floor Maureen made me. She says its dangerous to not have something on the floor. Have no clue why.

I look into the mirror, memorized by what I see. A 40 year old man in love with his partner and heading to a club on Saturday night. My phone startles me out of my daze. Its Liv. I know it is. I knew it.

Liv Cell  
El, the place is at 18 Little West St. Se ya l8ter.

Clicking out of her text I roam for Fin's number.

"What!" he says with his broad annoyed voice.

" What you mean what, I get no Hi, no Hello?" I say.

"Hello Stabler, WHAT.." He's not very good at acting as if he doesn't want me calling him. I can hear his snickering.

" Wanna go to a club with Liv, her friends, and me. Its at 18 little...."

"...Yeah yeah I know where you're talking about. Exclusive. And yeah I'm going. I go every weekend. What time though?

"Around 11ish."

"Aite, I'll be there.

"Thanks Fin.

"Yeah yeah"..he mumbles off as he hangs up. I brush my teeth and start getting ready. Going to my closet to pick out my new black dress shirt with jeans. Slip on my shoes and a little cologne.

I cant believe I'm doing this. I stand in front of the mirror. I let out a breathe grab my jacket, keys and head out the door.

TBC...

REVIEWS WOULD BE SAWEET.!!!:)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews. I was so excited to write this chapter. I be obsessively listening to

"I like them girls" by Gorilla Zoe. I just love the beat and how any body can move to it. My teacher start dancing to it lol. What a sight to see. Here's a link to the songs featured in the chapter.

Dick Wolf owns all these crazy characters. I just dance them :)

thanks to my beta! ..you make me smile.

…...........................

El's POV

I arrive 3 minutes till 12. I walk up to the overly sized broad, dark headed  
man standing before the door.

"You're name?" He asks me.

"Elliot...". He scans the paper before I have a chance to tell him I wont be on there.

"You're good." He announces. I must have looked shocked and confused as  
ever because he elaborated even more.

"Olivia added you this morning to her V.I.P. List." He opens the rope and motions me forward. _How the_ _heck did she add me this morning? Its like she knew I would come with her._ I shake it off as I make my way into the club.

The place was dark with lights flashing everywhere. It smelled like beer and  
sex.  
Good combination. Munch spots me from the bar and waves me over.

"You're lookin snazzy." Munch compliments.

Observing the club, I find it mostly crowded. There's a bunch of people  
spread about moving to the music. I turn back towards Munch seeing Fin  
approaching bobbing his head to the music.

"Not bad Stabler, you look dope," Fin says.

"Dope?"

"Hot Stabler HOT!"

"Ha, well thanks Fin, you don't look bad yourself," I smirk. Watching Fin dance is the most funniest thing I have witnessed. He's wearing his stunner dark shades and moving his shoulders up and down to the song.

I turn around to observe the club once again. Out the corner of my eye I see Fin putting something into a drink on the bar. I turn towards him. He smiles.

"You want some?". I take a swallow. It goes down my body and gives me a  
shock and tingle all at the same time.

_**To the window, to the wall,. To the sweat drop down my balls, to all these  
females craw, to all skee skee m***f*ers all skee skee....**_

"What is this song anyway? I ask.

"GET LOW" yells Munch. I didn't notice him_ trying _dancing before. "This is my  
jam....". I chuckle. I didn't notice Munch trying to dance. I bust out laughing. Munch is mimicking Fin but its more of a slow pace then Fin's bobbing of his shoulders. A new song comes on and Munch starts going crazy "I LOVE THIS ONE EVEN MORE"

_**I like girls all type of girls, I like girls, who like girls**_

" So you trying to look dope for Liv, Stabler?' Fin smirks.

"Where she anyway?"

Fin turns me around towards the dance floor and there she is. In the middle of Casey and what must be her other friends dancing. She's wearing a green and black dressy tube top with jeans and lacy sandals. She shaking her hips moving her hands. She's grinding against Casey. And holding on. She's moving her body fast and shaking her hips. I think I just sh*t myself.

"This is Liv's song Elliot" Fin says in the middle of my non-physical

"Lets go" He says. He heads toward Liv and the girls. He comes up behind Liv and she turns around and shrieks in happiness. She wraps her arms around Fin's neck He starts swaying back and forth to the beat. She lets go and they start working it out. Fin's rolling his hips and Liv and Casey are all over him.

Liv starts popping her hips and grinding her butt into Fin. Liv's friend in the purple shirt comes in front of Liv and starts moving as well. I think it the most sexiest thing I have witnessed in my life. Munch works his way over toward Fin and whispers something in his ear. Fin catches my eye and tells  
me to come over. He lets go of Liv and grabs Casey and dances with her. Liv is too associated with her other friend to notice the change. Munch and Fin keep motioning me to come over. I emerge the crowd and finally behind Liv.

I don't know what took over me to end here in this place behind the most gorgeous woman in here. She must have sensed me because she turns around. Her eyes sparkle and she holds mine. She laces her fingers between mine and starts getting me to move....and _I do_. She lifts our arms and hands in the air and takes control. She grinds her front area into mine. She lets go of my hands ands turns around and works her but into my hips. She trying to get me to let go and grab her. To grab her and control her motions. I finally do. She wraps her arms around me neck again. I put my hands on her hips yanking them down.  
She forcing them back. She so relaxed and limp in my hands. The song ends. She faces me and looks me in the eye.

"I'm so glad you're here" she whispers. I smile not knowing what to say. She starts moving to the new song. Moving up and down. She stands on her tipy toes and whispers in my ear.

_"this song is you"_

I thinking maybe she doesn't want to leave out her friends because she goes  
back to dancing with them.  
The girl in the purple shirt comes up and starts dancing on me. I give back.

_**I go ohh ohh, you go ah ahlalallala-ahlala ,I wanna wanna wanna get get get  
what I want don't stop, gimme gimme gimme what I want cuz i cant wait wait  
wait any more more more more don't even talk about the consequence cuz right  
now you're the only thing thats making any sense to me.**_

"I'm Brooke" she says. "You're Elliot, right?"

"Yeah" I answer. We're still dancing when she talks again.

"Why are you dancing with me and not her?"

_**gimme gimme gimme all of you you don't be scared, ill see through he lonely  
nights of wanting more more a more more**_

"Who?"

"Olivia"

"She left me."

"Then go get her" she says and walks away and goes towards Casey and  
Munch. Fin is with Liv again.

I fell so untouched right and I want you so much that I cant resist you, its  
not enough to say that I miss you, I feel so untouched right now right now,  
need you so much right now, I cont forget you, been going crazy from the  
moments I met you

I need air, fast. I head out towards the door.

….....................

LIV POV

I watch him walk out the door.

"Fin?"

"Yeah girl?"

"Where is Elliot going?" I say rapidly.

"Probably to go get some air Liv, he'll be back." he consoles me.

"I hope so."

"Did you tell him?" he asks me knowing the answer to the  
question is a NO.

"What do you think?" I give the smirkest face I can find without letting  
him know I'm scarred as hell to tell Elliot I want more with him.

"Tell him now!" he whispers and moves away from me. I turn around  
towards  
the door and Elliot's chest is blocking my view. I look up into his eyes.  
The  
eyes that once used to be light blue but are darker than usual.

"Hey" I say. He smiles and lifts me up. He stares into my eyes. I can feel his heart beating through his chest. I think he's going to kiss me but it  
never comes.

"El?" I breathe.

"Yea Liv?"

"You have to put me down." and he does. He puts me down and starts fidgeting with his pockets.

"Elliot lets...."

"Liv I need to head out, I'll...you...yeah.." and with that he's gone. I stand there in the middle of the dance floor with my heart on the ground. _What the hell just happened?_


	4. Chapter 4

Made a promise to criminalmindsfreak03 that I would have another chapter but today. So so so sorry for the delay! Would've been done sooner but..you know tings happened. So how was zebras fore everyone!!!

I LOVED IT! That one shot should be up by next Monday!!! :) maybe sooner..i have to thank my wonderful beta Lauren.. (Livel...writes on svufanfction). She put with my crazy writing and all. :)

….................................

**PREVIOUS**

**Club Exclusive**

**Manhattan, New York**

"Liv, I need to head out. I'll…you…yeah…" His voice fades off as he tries to work up a response to my unexplained actions. Then with a stiff nod of the head, he's gone. Gone from me, gone from the complications we were about to get our selves into. _"Where did I go wrong?_ I say to myself. What just happened?

…......

**Club Exclusive**

**Manhattan, New York**

It's kinda like daydreaming. You're not inside your body but you are. You're functioning on one thing and not aware of your surroundings. It is what I'm doing right now. Feeling wind whip across my face from the oblivious people around me, that's when I realize I am crying.

Becoming everything you never wanted to be scares you a little bit. Shedding tears for a man, well that eats the cake.

Wanting to be far away from the scene confusion, i sprint out of the club,not bothering to say goodbye to anyone who came with us tonight. Needing to be far way is where i need to be.

**Outside on Street Somewhere**

**Manhattan, New York**

My body springs into the chilly air. Getting away is my goal and this goal will be reached. Destination; _Sanity. _

The buildings surrounding the club are pretty worn out. They look abandoned with broken out windows and graffiti exposed all over them. Reminds me of something. Someone putting there heart, body and soul out to someone hoping they do some good to it. Then you're proven wrong and you're left there, abandoned.

"_What could make him react that way?" _I say clearly to myself.

I shouldn't have asked him to come. I shouldn't have forced him to come. I shouldn't have stopped Kathy from leaving but shit..i shouldn't have thrown myself at him.

**Flashback**

**Elliot's Stay Bedroom**

**Manhattan, New York**

"Thats gonna be 100 to watch 250 to join...each" I smirk. Rubbing my body over Elliot is the most wonderful thing I've experienced this year. As I wrap my arms around his neck, the look on his face almost propels me to the other side of the room. His body goes rigid and he looks uncomfortable. But the heat from his arms, soothe my nerves as they wrap around my waist and I almost lose all conscious thought of where we are and what we are doing and who is watching.

"Why so tense?" I ask him trying hard to catch his eyes.

**End of Flashback**

But I never caught them. Working up a jog because thats the only way I'm getting closer to safety.

_Am I crying again? _This is becoming a bad habit but the habit is interrupted by rain.

"What the fuck!" I scream out.

Panting now, I'm sprinting clear down this side walk. Ironic. I'm on verge of a breakdown and now it raining. I'm not in the right attire for this moment. My sandals keep slipping against the rain. Stopping to take them off, I realized this might be kind of calming. But then again, "I'm kind of witty" I chuckle to myself until a broad body collides with mine. Falling straight onto my back, just laying there.

Not wanting to get up, not wanting to do anything. Focused on the raindrops coming from the midnight sky. Smiling blue eyes invade my vision. I smile.

" Hello stranger" I hear myself speak.

" Well hello beautiful" he breathes.

.....................

TBC...REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS BETTER THAN CHOCOLATE!


	5. UPDATE

Well let me just say that last night I decided to finally finish this story. It will be up very soon!!!


End file.
